Boulevard of broken dreams
by Grey Wolf of Xanthus
Summary: Rinoa dumps Squall right before he wanted to ask her a big question. what will happen to Squall? Will he go back the way he was, grow as a person and learn to be happy by himself or win her back? And what does Seifer and Laguna have to do with it? Read Re
1. Default Chapter

**Boulevard of broken dreams**

_By: Grey Wolf_

_Disclaimer: Don't own song, game, anything._

_Note: Been ages hasn't it. Wonder if I can pull it off. Let see. Rinoa Squall. Zell Library Girl. The song fits Squall's attitude. I don't know the words so let it be. This is very short but I have plans, big big plans. Review and find out. Don't and well don't. I would have written more but it started getting to real and close to home so I had to end for now…_

* * *

"I can't do it anymore Squall. I can't stay in Balamb Garden any more. Timber has been liberated thanks to Seed, our contract is up. I am in no more danger I don't need a knight any more…"

Rinoa's voice trailed off, her eyes filled with tears. She hated herself for doing this to him, she hated breaking his heart as this was breaking hers. But she just couldn't stand it anymore. Her nerves where gonna drive her insane.

For the last year Squall had either ignored her to the point she would cry herself to sleep and have nightmares. At these times she wouldn't see him for months on end. Then she would yell and shout and for three weeks he would crowd her. Not leaving her alone till she didn't know who her pet dog was, Angelo or Squall.

Squall didn't say anything. He never really did. He stared out in front of him. Ironically they where at a wedding, Zell's to be précised. Irvine and Selphie had gotten married the previous month an now Zell was marrying the Library girl. Squall sighed; he still couldn't remember her name.

He got up. He was no longer welcome at Rinoa's side. He was alone again. –I'll be alright on my own- he thought as he headed out the hall. As he went he passed Zell's mother. He nodded at her but before he could escape she took hold of his hand.

"I just wanted to thank you for looking after Zell, I never got to and he wouldn't want me to say it but I knew that he'd be ok as long as you where the leader. Thank you for bringing him back to me alive."

Squall looked at her for a moment. A mother. His mother had died a long time ago. His father was a moron he only really knew through Ellone's powers. Nothing made sense... and now Rinoa….

Laguna had told him everything, that Ellone had gone to Raine and Rsine gave birth to a son, to Squall and died because of him and he's the reason Ellone and he ended up in an orphanage. He was the reason he was all alone… he did this to himself.

He excused himself from Zell's mom and made his way away from the party. He walked to a cliff and looked down at the sea below. He pulled his hands out of his pockets and fling something over the cliff. It was a ring, a simple engagement band that would never find it's way to Rinoa's finger.


	2. Chapter 2

**Boulevard of Broken Dreams**

By: Grey Wolf

Disclaimer: I only own my own broken heart, oh and Death Slide the Snowball… my car. Hehe

Note: Ok update time. Squall in mourning. Laguna in trouble, Seeds hired.

* * *

-She had actually packed her bags… She had actually left. I am alone again. How does a man carry on alone when he had found a woman to love? - Squall curled deeper into his pillows trying to forget Rinoa...

_There was a knock at the door. It was ignored_

It didn't work, she kept swimming in his mind, her face her arms… her smile. Squall's soul became the violin and she was playing the softest heart wrenching song on it, then smashing it against the wall into pieces too small to put back together. Squall curled up closer to the wall, his back to the rest of the world. The tears would not come, but he knew when they did it would not stop. He had lost her…

_The knocking came again, louder, more insisting_

"Go away" Squall muttered. He didn't turn when the door burst open, he was limp when the strong ruff grab that flung him from the bed into a chair came. He did flinch slightly when the angry eyes came within a hair's breath of his own. Soap and aftershave assaulted his nose. Green eyes flashed.

"Your pathetic do you know that? Sulking in here like a little girl when you have an obligation to so many, when your own father is in trouble. Odin! I must have sent a hundred messages and they're all neat and nice on your desk. So much for the great Seed."

Only when Seifer landed on the floor did Squall realise that he had hit him. By the smirk on Seifer's face he knew Seifer had been baiting him.

"Not a little girl after all." Seifer stood.

"What is this about my father?"

"You would know if you weren't moping in here." Squall's eyes flashed coldly but he didn't strike out again "The usual, monsters, broken heart, wanting to speak to you, wanting to explain. Mostly monsters, nasty ones… even I can't handle them on my own. We need Seed. Laguna wants you to come personally."

Seifer sat down on Squall's bed and waited.

"What now?" Squall asked eyeing him suspiciously. Seifer had gone to work for Laguna when no one would trust him. Squall knew Laguna didn't trust him either, even he, Laguna, wasn't that stupid but Ester had problems and needed Seifer. That had been so long ago now, a time when Rinoa had loved him.

"Yes now, he's your father Squall, you can't let him down."

-Yes he is.- thought Squall –Mine not Seifer's, yet Seifer is always there for Laguna. I failed Rinoa, is this how Laguna felt? Is that why Seifer came? Odin-

"Fine, I'll come"

"Glad to hear it, by the way we're hoofing it. The train's been destroyed by monsters, the track needs repairing but we can cross."

-Great just great-


End file.
